


Fire Woman

by specialdestiny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialdestiny/pseuds/specialdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic work for OUAT -- began as a drabble request, has turned into something more monsterous. Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an experienced fic writer, nor am I too confident in my portrayal of Hook -- so any concrit is welcome, as are reviews :)

_"What are you in doing here?"_

Regina glanced up at the voice, staring rather impassively at the pirate who now stood in the doorway, looming tall and dark like a shadow of ominence. Pursing her lips together she slowly dragged her gaze away and continued about her task of pilfering through his personal items, having invited herself into his private quarters. The truth was that while the charming Charmings found it easy to rest and sleep and live in hope and faith -- Regina couldn't find any peace. The bed she'd been aloted reeked of sweaty sailor, and not even her magic could make it comfortable. The ship's infernal rocking made it impossible to feel at ease, and ah -- Of course there was the trifling little matter of her son being in the hands and at the mercy of the two bastards who not very long ago had tortured and very nearly killed her.

So yes, she was bored, if you could use such a crude term for it. And this room was the only place on the ship that offered any sort of mental stimulation that did not require her to be fixated on Henry alone.

The contents here were dull, simplistic and lacking in refinement. Surprising to her, honestly, given how flamboyant the captain could be. Though she supposed there was some sort of charm to be found in the sentimentality and lack of frivolousity -- if one looked hard enough.

She was at a shelf built into the side of the hull now, a small one, cramped and dark, but delicately reached in to pull out a book. It was dust covered and looked to have not been read in a lifetime. Another unsurprising find. Cracking it open, still ignoring the presence of the room's owner, Regina only barely glimpsed at a picture before there was all too suddenly a metal hook in her vision, sticking into the cover of the book which had now been slammed shut in her hands. Raising a slow unimpressed gaze, she found Hook snarling at her.

"That is not for you - " he spoke through gritted teeth, taking the book from her and wrenching his hook out. Sauntering over to his bed, one that was by far more inviting than those in the sailors' cabins, he worked it between the pillows for safe keeping.

Turning on a heel, coat fluttering around him, his piercing blue gaze settled on the queen. "And to what do I owe th' pleasure of y'inviting y'self into my private cabin?" Despite his previous annoyance, there was a flicker of a smarmy little smirk on his features, as if to insinuate something about her motives.

Holding back a sneer, Regina simply shook her head at the man and his overly dramatic display. "If you must know I found the quarters you gave me inadequate. I thought I would...see just what it was a Captain was afforded in comparison." It wasn't a complete lie, but ah she did have her pride.

Taking a few steps, Regina moved across the small space, coming to the edge of his bed, just a few feet from him. Her gaze fell to the rather exotic lookjing fabrics covering it, and her hand reached out to graze over the blankets. She could feel his wary and tired gaze upon her, a smirk playing at her lips as she imagined what might be going through his mind.

"Aye, and what exactly made y'think I'd allow you t'stay?" Hook challenged, stepping forward to catch the queen's wrist in his hand, not wanting some impossible spell cast upon his bed. His grip tightened as he tugged her hand up, and with it came her gaze. The both stared for a moment, a beat of silence stretching into two, three -- four beats. After the small break in speaking, Regina's stare morphed into a wolfish smile.

"Well my dear, I do imagine you'd let me stay because, much like myself, you are lonely. You're not one of them," she continued, gesturing vaguely back behind herself, indicating the sleeping heroes. "Nor am I." She edged closer a step, her wrist still in his grip. "And a man such as yourself...." Regina stepped closer again, her gaze falling down between them, only to drag up slowly. " -- a man such as yourself certainly must be one who cannot afford to deny company when it is offered, no?"

"Aye, actually," Hook said gruffly, giving her wrist a tighter squeeze -- "I can." He had no idea what her angle was. She was as difficult to read as the Imp. He'd admit that he had been a fool for her upon their first meeting. The more recent encounters, while less murderous in intent and without such lovely after effects, had been with the distinct advantage of those who knew her better whispering in his ear. When it came to his hot-headed queen, he knew very little. At best he could guess what his own actions might be in a situation, given that he did see a nearly mirrored likeness swirling in her dark eyes. A pain she kept masked well, he'd admit.

"Then why don't you?" Regina challenged him, cutting through the haze of the pirate's thoughts. A devious little chuckle left her lips, at the way they stood, so close, so much promise and yet he seemed hesitant. "Don't tell me you're going to throw me out on _moral_ grounds..."

That seemed to have angered Hook, who jerked her forward by her wrist, hooked hand snaking around her waist to pin her to him. Staring her down, he let his lips peel back in a pearly white grin. "I shall let you stay -- " he whispered out, face mere inches from her own. " -- if y'tell me the real reason why you're here."

Those words, that perceptiveness seemed to halt Regina's confidence a touch. Her expression fell for a moment, blinking up at him. For a few seconds she looked vulnerable and as if she was genuinely considering confiding in him. _Him_ of all people. But no -- she refrained. Taking in a deep breath, Regina glanced down, away from those hauntingly blue eyes, and moved back half a step.

"And what makes you think I haven't already been honest?" She questioned him, head tilting to one side. For some unknown reason, she still allowed him to keep hold of her wrist, and despite the small gap she put back between them, his other hand was still around her waist.

"Call it a sailor's intuition," Hook drawled out, a soft smirk playing out on his features at her reaction. His grip on her wrist began to loosen, his thumb making gentle massaging passes at the skin just over her pulse, to which she inhaled deeply and sighed out slowly. He could tell she'd come to him for a reason -- what exactly it was remained a mystery to him. Though he could not deny a certain curiosity in figuring out just what it was.

This was not working, Regina thought, suddenly all too uncomfortable with this farce of intimacy between them. Jerking her hand from his grip, she reached behind herself to pry his hooked hand away from herself, finding no real fight came from Hook in the process. He merely stepped back, accommodating her clear wish, though his gaze was a touch colder now, trying to work out the mystery that was Regina.

"If you think I came simply because I could not resist you, you are sorely mistaken, Captain -- " Regina began in warning, arms crossing in front of herself in a defensive stance.

"Assumptions aren't really in m'nature, love," Hook cut her off, flashing an easy and cheeky grin at her, one which made the queen's eyes flash with...something.

"No, I would hope not," Regina retorted quickly, looking rather uncomfortable now. She thought about leaving, thinking it for the best, as this clearly had been a mistake. But to go back to that room -- to listen to the Swan toss and turn and Charming snore. No. She couldn't handle it. She'd end up killing them all and then Henry would never forgive her. Her thoughts were evident on her face, and set Hook to chuckling.

"Y'are quite beautiful when you're upset," he mused thoughtfully, relishing in the way her head jerked up to stare at him, looking caught between surprise and indignation. Running his tongue over his lower lip, the pirate crossed his arms as well, leaning against a thick beam that ran up as a support. As the queen glared, he only stared back, an easy smile painting his features. She really was beautiful, a man would have to be mad to deny it, and he was completely within his full functioning mental faculties. He found her beauty to not only be simply vain though -- it was that fire that drew him. They way she burned with so much passion. It was enough to make any man want to touch the flames.

[end part one]


End file.
